


Ode to Hermann

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt writes a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Hermann

Title: Ode to Hermann  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 504  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt writes a song.

Hermann glanced up from his papers for the tenth time in the last five minutes as he tried to figure out what Newt was doing. The smaller man was plucking away at a ukulele (where had he even found one of those?) and then scribbling on a very tattered notebook in his lap. Sometimes he would scratch out whatever he'd just written and write something else.

His curiosity finally got the better of him and Hermann stood up. He cleared his throat loudly enough for Newt to hear. The frantic scribbling came to a halt. "Newton?"

"Hrm?" Instead of looking up, Newt played a soft melody on the instrument he was holding. He tapped his foot on the floor, matching the rhythm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a song." There was an unspoken 'duh', which made Hermann tighten his hand on the head of his cane. "I just have a couple more lines and then I'm done." Newt scrawled something, looked it over, and then smiled to himself. "There."

Hermann fidgeted from foot to foot. He really wanted to know what the song was about. "Are you going to share what you just wrote?"

"It's silly." Newt turned his chair around, sitting up straighter. "You are not allowed to laugh if I sing this, okay? I mean it."

"I won't laugh." Hermann leaned back against his desk. "What's the song about?"

"You'll see." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he started to play the ukuele.

"Well, there's a line upon the floor,  
It runs all the way to the door.  
I said I'd keep the entrails on my side,  
Whoops! Looks like I lied.  
How did that tentacle get there?  
I have no idea, I swear.  
When he glares at me,  
It's one of my favorite things to see.  
He's really good at maths,  
He thinks I'm a pain in the ass,  
He has a froggy face,  
I wonder how he tastes.  
Sometimes he swears in German,  
He's my Hermann.  
Yeah, he's my Hermann."

When Newt opened his eyes, he saw Hermann slumped back against the desk with an odd expression on his face. Hermann's ears were bright red and the corners of his mouth were twitching, as if he was fighting the urge to smile.

"Newton, that was..." Hermann rubbed his temple. "You wonder how I taste?" His eyes widened as Newt nodded. "Oh!" Hermann's cheeks were now as red as his ears. "Would you like to find out?"

Setting the ukulele down, Newt quickly crossed the room. He reached out, curling his fingers around the back of Hermann's neck and tugging him down for a soft kiss. They pulled apart, grinning at one another.

"I have a 'froggy face'?" Hermann tried scowling at Newt, but the glare lacked the usual heat.

"I like your face, Hermann." Newt leaned in, kissing him again. "You want to go get something to eat? There's a new restaurant near the Boneslums that's supposed to be excellent."

"I'd like that very much."


End file.
